


Обезболивающее

by torri_jirou



Series: Синие колокольчики [8]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тошия не любит обращаться к врачам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обезболивающее

Не надо было в тот день идти в тренажерный зал, меня с самого утра ломало как при простуде, но я решил, что это обычная лень и нечего себя баловать. А когда на снаряде прихватило спину, сожалеть было уже поздно. Я понял, что сам не доеду, бросил машину у спорткомплекса и взял такси.  
Каору работал дома, он не успел удивиться, почему я так рано вернулся, все понял по моей перекошенной физиономии. Я поскорее вылез из кроссовок, с него ведь станется меня разувать.  
— У врача был? — спросил он.  
— Нет.  
— Надо вызвать.  
— Нет.  
Я достал из аптечки анальгетик. Пока делал укол, Каору разобрал постель и снова заворчал:  
— Что толку от этих обезболивающих, тебе надо нормальное лекарство. Надо узнать, что с тобой, и как следует вылечиться.  
— Это нормальное лекарство, и я знаю, что со мной. Мне надо просто отлежаться.  
— Тошия, я предлагаю только вызвать врача, если он скажет...  
— Нет, — отрезал я.  
— Ты ведешь себя безответственно, — рассердился Каору и ушел из комнаты.  
Пусть говорит, что хочет, мне о врачах даже думать тошно. Главное, что сам он вызывать не станет, один раз так сделал, мы потом чуть не разошлись насовсем.  
Я ухитрился снять джинсы, не нагибаясь, и лег. Самым трудным было выбрать удобную, безболезненную позу, но тут мне повезло — на боку оказалось легче всего, насколько это было возможно. Болело все тело, как при высокой температуре или после больших физических нагрузок. И на фоне общей боли позвоночник в двух местах пробивало электрическими разрядами. Или кто-то протыкал насквозь длинными иглами. Или прижигал раскаленным железом. При желании сравнений можно найти множество. Порой мне кажется, что я очень хорошо понимаю Кё — когда чувствуешь боль, начинаешь думать очень образно. Если вообще удается думать, конечно.  
Время растягивалось и сжималось как резиновое. От кратковременного забытья до острого ощущения реальности, в которое возвращал очередной наплыв боли. Каору вошел в комнату, пощупал мой лоб, укрыл по пояс легким одеялом, поднял с пола и убрал джинсы. Только я так и не понял, это все за один раз произошло или через промежутки времени.  
Боль отступала, но медленно и как будто забирала с собой тепло. Одеяло, которым Каору укрыл мои ноги, оказалось сложено пополам, я не мог расправить его, чтобы завернуться. Поэтому просто старался заснуть. Как Каору вошел в комнату, я не услышал, зато почувствовал, что меня по шею укутали одеялом.  
Он снова пощупал мой лоб, как будто я был простужен и спросил:  
— Нужно что-нибудь?  
Я отрицательно покачал головой, но когда он собрался уходить, снова позвал его обратно.  
— Каору, а ты сейчас сильно занят?  
— Да так, последнее доделываю, потом в магазин собирался. А что?  
Мне стало стыдно просить его посидеть со мной. Но он догадался сам. Сказал: "потом доделаю", обошел кровать и лег рядом со мной. Осторожно провел ладонью вдоль позвоночника. Пусть через одеяло, но от этого жеста мне стало легче, будто он половину боли снял.  
— Сделай так еще, — попросил я.  
Он погладил снова, потом еще и еще, я даже немного распрямил спину. Каору погладил мою руку, растирая ее, потом придвинулся ближе и обнял, тепло задышал в шею.  
Я сказал:  
— От твоего дыхания боль быстрее проходит, чем от всех лекарств вместе взятых.  
Каору на секунду прижал лицо к моей спине и вдруг прошептал: "мальчик мой бедный". Мне показалось, что я ослышался.  
— Что ты сейчас сказал?  
— Ничего.  
— Нет, ты сказал "мой мальчик"... Каору, я что, такой беспомощный, да?  
Он обнял меня крепче.  
— Ты не беспомощный, я просто вспомнил...  
— Что? Расскажи.  
Каору немного помедлил, вздохнул.  
— Тогда ты только к нам пришел и первое время, наверное, стеснялся. У тебя в то время была привычка обнимать себя руками и растирать плечи, как будто ты замерз и хочешь согреться. Вот... а однажды я поймал себя на мысли, что мне хочется обнять тебя, согреть и назвать своим мальчиком. Потом это стало навязчивой идеей, и я понял, что ты нужен не только группе, но и мне лично, и вовсе не как перспективный бас-гитарист.  
— А потом?  
— Потом ты освоился, обнаглел, и эта привычка у тебя пропала. Мне больше не приходило в голову назвать тебя "мой мальчик", правда, это уже не имело значения. А сегодня увидел, как ты от боли ежишься, и само собой вспомнилось.  
Я хмыкнул и подался назад, чтобы Каору прижался ко мне всем телом.  
— Как твоя спина? — спросил он.  
— Еще немного ноет, но это ерунда, лекарство уже действует, скоро совсем пройдет. Только не уходи пока, ладно? Расскажи мне еще, какие у тебя наваждения были.  
— Вряд ли я сейчас много вспомню.  
— Расскажи, что вспомнишь.  
— Ну, хорошо... — Каору снова ненадолго замолчал, потом продолжил: — Помнишь, как мы на Yokan клип снимали? У тебя там была белая рубашка с бахромой по низу и полосатые чулки.  
Я обрадовался.  
— Ага, помню, ты еще над ними прикалывался все время.  
— Я не прикалывался, — вздохнул Каору, — я с ума сходил по тебе и твоим ногам, ужасно хотелось прикоснуться, погладить, и мне казалось, что это всем бросается в глаза. И чулки твои меня тогда до дрожи возбуждали, даже украсть хотел.  
— Но ведь ты тоже был в чулках, только белых.  
— Да, я помню... Когда снимали одного Кё, я заперся в какой-то комнатушке...  
Каору снова замолчал и в этот раз, похоже, продолжать не собирался. Я потянул его за руку.  
— Ну? Что ты делал?  
Он заговорил сначала медленно, словно признавался в тяжелом преступлении, потом расслабился, сам увлекся рисуемой картиной.  
— Закрыл глаза, стал гладить себя по коленкам, по бедрам. Воображал, что ты со мной и тебе мои ласки нравятся. Как будто ты обнял меня одной ногой за талию, другую закинул мне на плечо, не снимая своих белых сапожек. А под туникой у тебя ничего не было...  
Я резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Каору сразу запаниковал:  
— Что? Приступ?!  
Вместо ответа я положил его руку себе на пах. Каору разволновался еще сильнее, хотел отодвинуться, но я не отпустил его руку и подался назад, чтобы почувствовать, что не на одного меня его рассказ произвел впечатление. Каору все равно упрямился:  
— Тошия, прекрати, тебе нельзя напрягаться...  
— А я не напрягаюсь, наоборот, расслаблен, спокоен и умиротворен.  
Для верности, я обхватил его ногу своими, теперь он не смог бы уйти, не потревожив меня.  
— Рассказывай дальше, как ты с возбуждением справился?  
— Как, как... Что ты, маленький? Сам будто не знаешь, — сердито сказал Каору.  
Я улыбнулся.  
— А мне можно, я же сегодня — твой мальчик.  
— Слишком испорченный мальчик, надо сказать, — проворчал он, — У тебя спина вроде как болела.  
— Если мы начнем сейчас выяснять, кто меня испортил, то углубимся в психоанализ, а мне слишком хорошо сейчас, чтобы отвлекаться. Между прочим, секс считается одним из лучших обезболивающих, ученые даже специальные исследования проводили. Так что не останавливайся и рассказывай дальше.  
Я все еще держал его за запястье, но Каору уже поддался, скользнул пальцами под резинку трусов и начал неторопливо поглаживать.  
— Нечего больше рассказывать, — попробовал отвертеться он, только я не поверил. Его признание раззадорило, хотелось слушать все новые щекочущие подробности и возбуждаться не только от ласкающих член движений руки, но еще больше от голоса Каору и от слов, которые он произносит.  
— Не может быть. Неужели ни одной глупости больше не сделал? Я хочу все знать.  
— Ты вряд ли помнишь... но один раз на гастролях, в нашем первом или втором туре, у тебя пропал свитер. Зеленый такой...  
— Как же не помню, помню! Это был мой любимый свитер. И он не пропал, я его нашел через две недели, он почему-то в реквизите оказался.  
Каору повозил носом мне по спине, попыхтел немного и признался:  
— Ну да... ты по нему так убивался, что я его вернул.  
— И что ты с ним делал, извращенец? — с подозрением спросил я.  
— Да ничего не делал, просто спал в обнимку... у него был твой запах...  
Было очень приятно слышать его слова и в то же время удивительно. Я ему об этом и сказал:  
— Все-таки странно, я за тобой не замечал склонности к фетишизму.  
Он вздохнул.  
— У меня тогда больше ничего не было.  
Каору замолчал, даже отодвинулся немного, но его рука продолжала гладить кожу все увереннее и быстрее. Только трусы сковывали движения и жутко мешали.  
— Не останавливайся, — взмолился я, — сними их к черту и ради бога не останавливайся!  
— Если ты обещаешь не шевелиться. Замечу, прекращу в ту же секунду.  
Я замер — он ведь может. Прикусил ладонь и закрыл глаза. Неподвижность только усиливала возбуждение, и каждое прикосновение, осторожные поцелуи в шею, горячее дыхание Каору вызывали дрожь по всему телу. Когда Каору прерывался, чтобы смочить слюной ладонь, мне становилось одиноко до слез, но он тут же возвращался и ласкал меня еще нежнее.  
— Тоотчи, мальчик мой, — прошептал он мне на ухо.  
Я кончил от звука его голоса...  
Каору навис надо мной, опираясь на руку, и потянулся к столику возле кровати за салфетками, но я перехватил его руку и стал облизывать палец за пальцем, ладонь и даже запястье. До сих пор не могу привыкнуть к вкусу своей спермы, но сейчас это не имело значения. Каору замер надо мной и я чувствовал, что он жутко сердит на меня, но это тоже не имело сейчас значения.  
— Доволен? — ехидно спросил он, стоило мне отпустить его руку, но потом его голос смягчился, — Теперь спи.  
— Нет, — возразил я, — теперь мы займемся тобой. Я хочу чтобы ты тоже был доволен.  
Каору попытался встать, я схватил его за рукав и неловко перевернулся на спину. Спину снова прострелило болью. Не такой сильной, как утром, но Каору заметил, что я поморщился.  
— Я буду доволен, когда увижу, что ты здоров. А если мы сейчас продолжим, то тебе точно придется снова обезболивающее колоть.  
— Нет, нет, не уходи! Я не буду шевелиться, если хочешь, я даже трогать тебя не буду, просто посмотрю. Ну, что ты один в ванную сейчас пойдешь!  
— Да не пойду я в ванную, я не такой озабоченный, спокойно могу подождать.  
— А я озабоченный. Ну, пожалуйста... дай мне посмотреть.  
Каору молча снял брюки, в которых всегда ходил дома. Сел ко мне боком, оперевшись на локоть.  
— Повернись немного, так не видно. И футболку сними.  
— Хотел бы я знать, почему тебе все это позволяю, — риторически спросил он, стаскивая футболку и меняя положение.  
— Ты знаешь. — я погладил его плечо и руку, единственное до чего мог дотянуться.  
До чего же он красивый, какой он гордый, как я люблю его...  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Каору наклонил голову, поцеловал мои пальцы, а потом закрыл глаза. Он слегка запрокинул голову, медленно провел ладонью по груди, по очереди тронул соски, спустился на живот. Наверное, мы одновременно закусили губы, когда он начал ласкать себя. Он молчал, даже дышал очень тихо, но я видел как сильно поднимается его грудь, видел слабый румянец на щеках, не знаю, больше от возбуждения или смущения, да и не важно. Это было так красиво и удивительно, в движениях и позе Каору было столько достоинства, что мне казалось, я присутствую при сокровенном священном таинстве. Язык не поворачивался назвать происходящее банальным медицинским термином, не то что грубым разговорным словом. Я продолжал гладить его по плечу, водил пальцами по извилистому рисунку татуировки и гладил пряди волос, упавшие на плечи. Его движения становились быстрее и резче, но Каору по-прежнему молчал, а я не мог сдержаться и застонал, как будто это он меня ласкал.  
— Ну же, не молчи! — воскликнул я, с силой сжал его плечо и Каору выплеснулся с долгим протяжным стоном. Упав на кровать, он долго лежал с закрытыми глазами, потом вытер ладонь о простыню и посмотрел на меня. Его губы шевельнулись, и я скорее прочитал по губам, чем услышал: "Теперь доволен?"  
— Еще не совсем. Завтра пойду к врачу, вылечусь и залюблю тебя до синих звездочек в глазах. Вот тогда буду доволен.  
Каору засмеялся:  
— Знал бы, что так подействует, начал бы к тебе приставать прямо на пороге. Теперь отдыхай, хорошо?  
— Хорошо. А ты пойдешь работу доделывать?  
— Да, надо... нет, я тоже вздремну, потом все сделаю.  
Он забрался ко мне под одеяло, повернулся спиной, но пяткой коснулся моей ноги, как бы говоря: "я здесь", обнял подушку и уже через минуту задышал ровно и глубоко. Я устроился на подушке поудобнее и тоже закрыл глаза. Спина больше не болела.


End file.
